Forgive me REWRITE
by Darkgurl01
Summary: Okay, um same summary as the old copy but this one will be better! Other than that, i dont know what the summary should be...


**Okay, I think most of you read the "stories" I posted up saying that I quit, well I did for a while but then, I couldn't stop the urge to keep writing. I am more of a writer than a artist anyway. On with the story; this is a remake of my story, Forgive me. It wasn't as good and was pretty messy. I am going to try to fix it more. This one will be longer than that one, and better I supose**

Forgive Me REWRITE

Chapter One: You shouldn't have said that

They failed to beat Slade once more, as always. He was just, too strong for them to handle. He knew a lot more combat moves, and he was just getting better at fighting them each time. This was getting Robin really angry; everyday in training he would push them farther and farther. He didn't care if he pushed them too far, it seemed like beating Slade was the only thing he wanted.

Starfire hit Slade with her starbolts a couple times then the place started to rumble; the building was about to fall!

The titans started to run out off the building to avoid getting crushed by the building; Slade remained where he was then a rock thing from the building fell over and block the titans' view from Slade. Knowing not to go look on the other side, Robin knew they lost to Slade once more; he kicked a large rock and made it hit another large rock making to two rocks fall into a hole that was created when the building fell down.

Knowing who actually make the building go down and make them lose to Slade, Robin turned to Starfire who was about to go fly high to see if Slade was still there or not but to only be stopped by Robin by grabbing to wrist and forced her to land on the ground. He had to tighten this grip on her wrist so she would go on ground, by the time she was fully on the ground standing up not looking at him knowing that he would more likely yell at her for making them lose to Slade.

"Look what you've done! You just let Slade get away! You should be ashamed of yourself! I HATE YOU! GO AWAY" Robin shouted in rage at her, she looked at him with her face filled with hurt, and there were tears going down form her green eyes, she began to struggle from his tight grip on her wrist but he only tighten it harder, more tears were going down her eyes. **( Poor Starfire D: Bad Robin, Bad) **

The other three titans were only watching, they did not bother helping, it was kind of like they were on Robin's side.

Starfire managed to get free from his grip and she ran off crying, she ran to titans tower, her old home now and packed up her things, then her hand picked up a picture frame of her and her friends, smiling, even Raven.

They all seemed so happy, none unhappy. Seeing this only made her want to trash it but, this was her favorite picture. It was always kept on the lamppost thing near the pink rounded bed. A tear fell on the picture and she, very hurt and upset about having to do this, dropped the picture into the trashcan and she went back to packing.

When she was finished her task, she held her beloved pet Silkie in her arms for a long, warm hug, a good –bye hug. She hugged Slikie until she heard her somewhat friends from outside, they were coming in.

That was her signal to leave.

She put Slikie down and quickly writes a note to whoever was going to come into her room and left it on her bed, that had no sheet, no pillow or blacket. Just blank.

She picked up her bag, walked to the door opened it and she looked back into her old room, knowing that she wouldn't come back she let another tear fall from her eye then she tried so hard to think of something joyful, it took her five minutes to think of something and she was off.

**This chapter was pretty much hard to write, and had lots of emotional in it or that what it looks like to me, I think I was able to write this because I am emotionally hurt. Enough about me, this was longer than the first, I bet I'll get some likes and fallows for this story. **


End file.
